


You're Bothering Me

by Katt1848



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gon Freecs (Mentioned) - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Killua Zoldyck (Mentioned) - Freeform, Leopika Week 2018, M/M, Wow a non trans Pika, late contribution, leopika - Freeform, single contribution, thats a first for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt1848/pseuds/Katt1848
Summary: It had started out as regular Saturday morning for Kurapika. Wake up with the birds, shower, brew a mug of tea, and curl up in his living room armchair with his current book and just relax.Unfortunately for him, his friends had decided to not allow such a thing.





	You're Bothering Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/gifts), [BugTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/gifts).



> This is my late contribution to Leopika Week 2018. This popped into my mind last night and I had to get it down.  
> Surprise gift for two of my fave Leopika authors!

It had started out as regular Saturday morning for Kurapika. Wake up with the birds, shower, brew a mug of tea, and curl up in his living room armchair with his current book and just relax. He wasn’t really one for breakfast, usually opting for an early lunch. This had been his routine since he had started his last year to achieve BAs in Global and Ethnic Studies, and it wasn’t one that he was looking to change at any point. 

Unfortunately for him, his friends had decided to not allow such a thing. At a quarter to 10, there was loud knocking at the front door to his apartment, forcefully ripping him from the page he was reading with a start. Kurapika glared at the door, not moving at first in the faint hope that whoever was there would leave. When the knock sounded again, he sighed and bookmarked his page, walking to the door and looking through the peephole to see who it was. He audibly groaned and unlocked the door, swinging it open before Leorio could knock again. 

Kurapika glared up at his friend, cutting his greeting off with a sharp demand as to why he was here. Leorio scoffed at his anger, a smile alight on his face as he asked if he could come in. “Well, seeing as you have already disturbed my morning, and I doubt I can concentrate on my book again, I suppose so.” Kurapika told him icily, not that his tone would phase Leorio. He stepped to the side to allow the taller man to pass, then closed the door behind him. 

He went to put away his book and clean his mug as Leorio set his backpack on the floor near the couch. It was at this point that Kurapika remembered Leorio had an early lecture every first Saturday, which explained why the other was awake in the first place. He figured that Leorio would be grumpier, as he wasn’t an early riser, but there was a first time for everything. 

Without bothering to ask, Kurapika put on a pot of coffee, returning to the living room while it brewed. “How was the lecture Leorio? You look rather lively.” Instead of returning to his armchair, the blond sat next to the brunette on the couch while said man rifled through his backpack for something. “It was interesting. It’s really fast-paced, so there’s never really a spare moment. I would’ve texted you I was coming over, but I wanted to get out off campus before traffic hit. Not that you would’ve responded to it.” 

While the other had that last statement with a light tone, it had always been a sore subject between them. Kurapika wasn’t too keen on modernized technology, only really using it when he had to. This resulted in very limited usage of his phone, much to his friends, more so Leorio’s, dismay. His Iberian friend texts him quite frequently, and Kurapika only really checks his phone towards the end of the day. It has lead to many arguments over the last couple of years that they have known each other.

Kurapika made a noise of understanding, about to say something when Leorio pulled out a game case and set in on his coffee table. He did a once over of the case before turning to the other with a confused look in his eye. “Rockband? Why do you have Rockband with you?” Leorio looked a little sheepish as he responded. “Eh, I may have invited Gon and the brat over to play video games; they’re bringing the instruments. They should be here at 11.”

He smacked Leorio’s arm, glaring at him again. “When the hell was this planned and why wasn’t I informed?” He couldn’t believe him, making plans behind his back like this, at his own place no less. If they had asked, he would have said yes; he usually had no trouble with hanging out with his friends, as long as he was forewarned. “Um, last weekend?” Kurapika impatiently waited for the answer to his second question, but it didn’t appear Leorio had one. He cut off the other’s rambling. “We have 2 classes together Leorio. You could have told me at any time this week. In the future, make sure you tell me when you three make plans that involve me. You know I hate being bothered in the morning.” 

“Except me, right? I can never bother you.” Leorio said with a cheeky smile, taking the hand Kurapika had hit him with. The blond scoffed and rolled his eyes, meeting Leorio’s gaze without taking away his hand. “Especially you. I can’t think of a time when you don’t bother me. Always loud and obnoxious.” His hand was raised, and he felt lips graze his knuckles. He fought back a blush when Leorio kissed the inside of his wrist gently, an arm snaking around his waist and pulling him closer to the taller man. 

Despite his annoyance, Kurapika felt himself start to melt into Leorio’s affections, easily returning the kiss that met his lips moments later. He slid his arms around the other’s shoulders, easily pulling himself into Leorio’s lap. The kiss ended moments later, and even with the pink on his cheeks, he was still glaring at the man. “Don’t think that just because we’re dating means kisses will make me not mad at you.”

“What can I do to make it up to you Pika?” Leorio asked with a puppy dog look, squeezing Kurapika a little. He gave his boyfriend a look, then pretended to be thinking about what the other could do. “Hmm…. there are a couple things I can-” he broke off when Leorio kissed him again, squirming a bit when he felt fingers tease his sides. He tried to push the other away, but he didn’t have the leverage. His boyfriend started kissing down his neck, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. When Leorio started actually tickling him, he couldn’t stop the brief laugh that left him; he started squirming more, but he couldn’t get away (not that he really wanted to, but he would never admit that). 

Before he realized what was happening, he was laid on his back on the couch with Leorio hovering over him. He felt his anger dissipate with every kiss that was laid against his skin, and soon he was smiling lightly. He cupped Leorio’s face and pulled him up to eye level with him, kissing him sweetly. “You’re too sweet to me. I don’t deserve any of this, especially with the greeting I gave you.”

“I’m just trying to prove that I don’t bother you.” Leorio said cheekily, rubbing their noses together. Kurapika felt his heart flutter, his eyes now closed. “You’re still bothering me.” His words were met with a whine, and he opened his eyes to see Leorio pouting. He stole a kiss from the other while his hands ran up and down his boyfriend’s back. He kissed the other’s jaw a couple times, moving up to his ear to whisper:

“You’re allowed to bother me though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on What Wasn't Supposed To Happen. I know you guys are waiting for me to update, it's just the scene that I'm working on is giving me a hard time for no reason. I promise it will be out soon!! Love you all!


End file.
